


[Podfic] A Matter of Trust

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of philalethia's fic "A Matter of Trust." (You should also check out heard_the_owl's podfic of the same story! <3)</p><p>Author’s Summary: In which Dean freaks out, and Sam tries to smooth things over.</p><p>File Size/Length: 00:49:45 || 28.6 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7542) by philalethia. 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] A Matter of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372689) by [heardtheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl), [philalethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/pseuds/philalethia). 



  


(heh, oh look, it is coverart \o\\)

**Title:** [A Matter of Trust](http://philalethia.livejournal.com/238046.html)  
 **Author:** philalethia  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** In which Dean freaks out, and Sam tries to smooth things over.  
 **File Size/Length:** 00:49:45 || 28.6 MB  
 **Podficcer’s Notes:**

****1\. Heard_the_owl agreed to repod this fic with me simultaneously, and basically made my month. :D :D :D YOU SHOULD ALL GO RIGHT[HERE](http://heard-the-owl.livejournal.com/23832.html) AND DOWNLOAD HER PODFIC IMMEDIATELY. \o/ I love repodding so much! And how awesome is it that it's happening simultaneously?! This way I actually get to enjoy listening to a fic I liked well enough to want to record! \o/ Moral of the story: I'm greedy and I win.

2\. Special thanks to fishpatrol for initially linking me to this fic, for always indulging my interest in Dean’s butthole, and for being the Hansel to my Gretel on the breadcrumb path of life.

 

Originally posted at amplificathon on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1391143.html).

**Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/A%20Matter%20of%20Trust%20mp3.mp3), right click & save as

**Streaming:**  



End file.
